The Birthday Gift
by Nekko Rikku
Summary: It's Zell's birthday and he thinks everyone has forgotten. It's not as true as he thinks. One very important person remembered. Yaoi, shounen ai, slash SquallZell, SquallXZell


A/N Today is my Birthday (May 14th 2006 at the time I wrote this) and I decided I'd write this little one shot as a thank you gift to my friend Jennie. (She gave me a great pic of Sora and Riku. It was so cute) Everyone else feel free to read and review!

The Birthday Gift-A Final Fantasy 8 fanfic  
By Rikku  
Dedicated to: Jennie (littlemissyaoi on here)

Zell Dincht was in a gloomy mood; today was his birthday, but did anyone remember? Oh no, everyone forgot. It wasn't like he was important enough for somebody to remember, but it would have been nice. He didn't even care about the present part; all he wanted was for someone to say "happy birthday."

"Getting a small card would be nice, though," Zell grumbled to the empty room he shared with his best friend Squall Lionheart.

Squall, now that was somebody Zell really wished would remember. It would make Zell feel really special if Squall gave him one of his rare smiles and gave him a small card or something.

Truth be told Zell had a major crush on the stoic man that soon turned into love. He used to question his feelings; he questioned them a lot. But nowadays he accepted them.

_Knock!_

Zell jumped up, a small smile on his tattooed face; maybe someone remembered! Zell ran to his door, pausing before opening it. _Look normal. You don't want to look eager._

Opening the door, Zell slightly frowned. _Darn, only the mail person._

"Your mail," the boy at the door said.

"Thanks man," Zell took the mail, giving the small cadet a smile. He then shut the door, leaning against it.

_Oh!_ Zell looked to the mail, his heart racing; did someone send him something? A card? Anything.

Zell flipped though the mail. _A letter for Squall from Laguna, bill for my weapon upgrade, a secret admirer card._ Zell smiled, rolling his eyes. He had been getting those secret admirer cards for some time now. They were really nice, but Zell knew he'd never be interested in the poor girl. He liked guys for Shiva's sake. _A letter for Squall from Ellone_. . .

Zell groaned, placing the mail on his table. Not one measly little birthday card. Not one. Zell felt a stab of heartache; his own mother didn't even send him a card.

"Might as well look at that card."

Zell picked up the secret admirer card, opening it. It was a simple card; only had a few sentences written on it.

_You may think everyone forgot, but I didn't. Happy Birthday, Zell._

I love you,

Your secret admirer

Zell's eyes brightened. Well that was something; his admirer remembered. Zell just wished he knew who she was, so he could thank her. _I'd never be able to return her feelings, but we could become friends._

Zell really wished his friends would remember. _You'd think hyper party planing Selphie would at least remember._ And if she remembered, Irvine and Quistis would be sure to know. _Those three are attached at the hip . . . er hips._ Selphie and Irvine dated off and on and she and Quistis were the best of friends.

Zell walked to his room and took out a little box from his desk. In the box were all his other cards he had gotten from his admirer. Why he saved them; Zell had no idea. Maybe because Zell felt it would be wrong to throw away something that someone worked so hard to make.

Yes that was it.

Taking one last look at his admirer/birthday card, Zell slipped it into the box. He then put it back in his desk.

"What's wrong with Zell?" Selphie asked Quistis, worried for her blond friend.

Quistis shrugged, "no idea; he's been quiet all day."

Irvine looked over at Zell who was getting his lunch from the cafeteria lady, "he's not even complaining about the lack of hotdogs; that's so unlike him."

Selphie frowned, looking down at her own uneaten hotdog. "That's strange. Zell always makes a scene when they  
run out."

Zell took his tray, for once not in the mood to make an uproar about the lack of hotdogs, he then walked over and set across from Selphie. With a frown, he noted that Squall wasn't around.

"Want mine?"

Zell jerked out of his thoughts, jumping at the sound of Selphie's voice. He looked up; Selphie was giving him the most motherly look ever. No doubt she was worried to death about his uncharacteristic silence.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My hotdog," Selphie said. "You didn't get one and I'm full; so do you want it?"

"Oh," Zell looked down at his own uneaten lunch to Selphie's offered hotdog. "No thanks, Selphie. Thanks though."

Zell stood up, "I'm not hungry anyway," he muttered. He took his tray and dumped it. He then walked out of the cafeteria leaving a table full of confused and worried friends.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day," Zell asked Squall, looking up when he entered their room.

"Busy," was Squall's simple answer.

"Oh," Zell said, not quite masking how he felt. He was upset; really upset. _I'm acting like a little kid. So what if people forgot my birthday. It's just a day that you happen to get older on._

With his eyes' downcast, Zell walked to the bathroom. "Happy Birthday, me," he sang softly to himself. "Make a wish."

Zell dryly laughed. The only wish he had, was in the living room. As if that would ever happen.

"Great," Zell grumbled, "now I feel worse." Zell set on the toilet, as fresh tears started to fall down his pale cheeks. _He'll never feel the same way and nobody remembered today . . . wait._

Zell slightly smiled through his tears. Someone did remember; someone does care. "I wonder who though," Zell said out loud.

In the other room, Squall was holding his head, moaning as Shiva grumbled in his head. _Stop talking Shiva. You're giving me the biggest headache._

**Well you deserve it, you punk.**

_What did I do?_

**Only hurt Zell. Would it of killed you to say more the one word to him. Look . . .** Squall's eyes glazed over and the room went about 20 degrees colder, as Squall was pulled inside of himself, to look through Shiva's eyes. **Do you see what I saw?**

Shiva was replaying the small conversation he and Zell had had.

**Hmm? Do you?**

Squall entered the room, seeing Zell with a small smile on his face. But because he was looking at this through Shiva's eyes, Squall could detect the other emotions that were present in Zell's face. Hurt, betrayal, and disappointment.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day," Zell asked, sounding forcefully cheerful.

Squall frowned. Why didn't he notice that Zell was making himself sound happy the first time around?

"Busy," Squall answered, sounding board.

"Oh." A great deal of sadness and hurt passed over Zell's face. Casting his eyes down, Zell walked to the bathroom.

Squall came out of Shiva's memories, feeling like he wanted to throw up. Or kick himself. I didn't mean to sound so cold.

**Well you did. And you hurt him greatly.**

_I'm sorry . . ._

**Don't tell me; tell Zell. Oh, and if I were you, I'd tell him about you know what.**

Squall paled. _I can't._

Shiva huffed inside Squall's mind, **Well at least tell him you remembered his birthday, for Ifrit's sake!**

Squall slapped himself on the forehead. _I've been so busy with headmaster things, I forgot to tell him happy birthday, at least out loud. How can I be so stupid? That was why he looked upset. I bet the others forgot too. _

**Yes, and that's enough to make anyone sad. I can remember on my 30h birthday when . . .**

Squall tuned Shiva out, knowing she'd understand.

_Knock!_

Zell jumped out of his depressing thoughts, going to the bathroom door, "what?" he asked, cursing that his voice sounded so pathetic.

"Zell?"

Zell opened the door, coming face to face with Squall. "Yeah, what?"

Zell walked out pass Squall, sitting on the end of the couch. He then curled up into a ball, resting his chin on the armrest.

Squall frowned, walking over to Zell and sitting down next to him. "I uh . . . Zell?"

Zell turned to look at Squall, "hmm?"

Squall took a deep breath. "Well, I'm sorry about before." Squall looked down, seeming fascinated with the couches pattern, "I've just been so . . . well busy with work, and I've got a lot of things on my mind."

Zell smiled, thankful that Squall was making an effort to explain himself. It really was hard for him to show his emotions. "It's okay. Squall you know . . . well I know, you don't like to talk about your feelings much . . . but if you want . . . um . . . I can listen. If you want, I'm here."

Squall smiled; actually smiled. "Thanks, I uh, well, it's not something I can really talk to anyone about." _Yet. I hope that someday I will be able to talk to someone about it; I doubt I ever will though._

"Oh . . . okay, I understand."

Squall looked up at Zell and this time smiled so Zell could see. Zell slightly gasped, surprised that Squall was smiling, and he knew his cheeks were red.

"There's something else," Squall said.

"W..what?" Zell stammered, still in shock about Squall's dazzling smile.

"Just a sec," Squall jumped off the couch. "Stay there; don't move."

Zell nodded, and watched confused as Squall ran to their room. In a few minutes he came back, holding something behind his back.

Raising an eyebrow, Zell stood up and tried to get a peek behind Squall.

"Nah uh, no you don't," Squall laughed, moving away from Zell.

Zell pouted. "What have you got there?"

"Just this," Squall whispered, bringing his hand out. It was closed tightly over something. "Here."

Zell wearingly eyed Squall's hand, "it doesn't bite, does it?"

Squall chuckled, "it better not," he teased, "if it does, I'll take it back."

Feeling quite confused, Zell held out his hand, gasping when Squall dropped a little box in it.

"Er, Happy Birthday, Zell. Sorry I forgot to say it earlier." Squall scratched his head, nervously watching as Zell opened the box.

With tears in his eyes, Zell opened the box, seeing that inside was a small ring meant to fit his pinky; also, there was a small slip of paper. Zell took the ring out, taking a good look at it. It was silver, in the shape of a dragon. "Oh."

Zell looked up at Squall, a wide smile on his face, "thank you. I love it." With a shaking hand, Zell slipped it on; it fit perfectly.

Feeling relived that Zell didn't think anything was strange about him giving him a ring, Squall smiled, "you're welcome."

Zell held out his hand, admiring his ring, "say Squall?"

"Yes?"

Zell blushed, "would you kill me if I hugged you? I'm in a hugging mood." Zell flashed a cute smile.

Squall blushed, and he could of swore he heard Shiva giggling in his mind, "no, I wouldn't kill you. I suppose if you want to . . . "

Squall didn't get to finish what he was trying to say, because as soon as Squall said, 'want to' Zell glomped him hard.

With shaking hands, Squall brought his arms around Zell.

Both boys stayed that way, way longer then they needed to.

Zell let go and backed away, his face bright red. "Thanks for remembering," Zell said, still clutching the box with the small note inside.

"N..no problem." 

"Eee, holy crap!" Selphie clicked off the TV and ran to the calendar.

Quistis jumped sky high, running into her and Selphie's shared bedroom. "Selphie what is it? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. Look at the calendar," Selphie pointed to the said calendar. It was on the February month.

"Yeah what about it?"

"IT'S MARCH! We forgot to turn the page." Selphie turned the page, and slapped a certain date.

"Crap," Quistis muttered.

"That's what I said," Selphie groaned. "He must hate us," Selphie sniffed.

"Oh, I'm sure if we explain . . . "

Selphie nodded, "I hope someone remembered."

"Well Irvine won't since he's only been around for a few months, but I'm sure Squall did."

"We've go to do something to make it up to him," Selphie grinned, "to the Quad, I've got a plan!"

Zell set on his bed, staring at his ring. He couldn't believe it, Squall actually remembered and got him a ring. A RING! Zell chuckled. _Squall doesn't get out enough. He probably doesn't know that giving a ring to somebody is something only couples do. It's definitely not something a guy gives another guy. _

Zell took out the box the ring had been in, just now remembering the paper that had been inside. It was very small and only had three words on it.

Happy Birthday, Zell.

Zell blinked once, twice, three times, his mouth hanging open in surprise. "Huh?" Frantically Zell went to his desk, pulling out his secret admirer box. He opened it and took out the last card. He opened the card, laying it flat on his desk, then he took Squall's paper and laid it next to the card.

Happy Birthday, Zell. The card said.

Happy Birthday, Zell. Squall's paper said.

Both were in the exact same writing. Every loop was the same to the T, even the cute girly hearts the I's were dotted with were the same. The heart dotted I's; that was why Zell thought his secret admirer was a girl.

"Guess I was wrong."

Zell laughed, feeling overcome with happiness. _Something on his mind. Me? Oh boy, I must be dreaming. It has to be a coincidence. _

"It has too," Zell said out loud, clutching 'Squall's' box to his chest.

"It has to what?"

Zell shrieked, jumping. He watched as the box went flying, spilling all the cards around Squall's feet.

Squall looked down at the cards, and Zell could almost swear that he flushed.

"I uh, nothing really," Zell nervously chuckled, "just thinking out loud is all."

"Oh," Squall bent down, picking up one of the cards. "You have a secret admirer?"

"Oh . . . oh uh, seems that way." Zell smirked, hoping what he said next would penetrate Squall's skull.

"I really feel sorry for the girl though," Zell muttered, going to pick up the cards.

Squall raised an eyebrow, "why's that?"

"It's uh," Zell placed the box back on the desk, purposely covering Squall's paper. "If I tell you, will you promise not to hate me," Zell whispered, still not completely sure if he was right about Squall being his secret admirer. It'd be the worlds' biggest coincidence, but it could happen.

Squall frowned. "I could never hate you, Zell, no matter what. I don't think anyone could."

With a happy smile, Zell looked Squall in the eyes, "oh. That's good." Zell took a deep breath, "you see; I feel sorry for her, because the thing is . . . Idontlikegirls."

Zell said the last part so fast that Squall couldn't understand. But Shiva must have been able to, because she was cheering. Squall raised an eyebrow, confused by Shiva's behavior. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Well I said; I DON'T LIKE GIRLS! There I said it . . . do you hate me?"

"No, of course not. Don't worry about it, Zell someday you will, you just got to wait . . . "

Zell blushed. _Squall thought I meant that I haven't reached puberty. I just turned eighteen for Shiva's sake!_

"I didn't mean it like that! I don't like girls, because I'm not attracted to them. I LIKE GUYS!"

Squall opened his mouth, then closed it, opened it, closed it, looking very much like a fish out of water.

"Better stop doing that," Zell whispered, "a fly will go in."

Squall clamped his mouth shut, blushing bright red.

"Well you can talk," Zell laughed. "You really don't hate me?" Zell asked, sounding scared.

"I uh, Zell. No, I don't hate you."

Zell looked down at the ground, "yet."

"Yet? Zell, I could never hate you; why would you say 'yet?'"

Zell looked back up at Squall. "Okay here I go; every since . . . well forever, I, uh. Dang it Squall! Do you know how hard it is to love someone that it's forbidden to love? I thought maybe you did; you see, your birthday note that was in the ring box and the secret admirer cards . . . the writing is the same. I..I though . . . but no, I must be wrong. A coincidence. It has to be, because nothing that wonderful would ever happen to me." Zell didn't relies it but during his passionate talk, he had started to cry. He had also started to wring his hands.

Squall was frozen to the spot, his mouth hanging open. Zell, did he just say he loved him? Squall blinked his eyes, his heart breaking at the sight of Zell crying. _He really thinks that the cards are from a girl. As if two peoples handwriting could ever be the same. I was stupid for thinking he wouldn't notice. Zell is a smart one._

Zell stopped crying when he felt two strong arms gently embrace him. "Zell," Squall whispered in Zell's ear, "no matter what; I said. I could never hate you, no matter what."

"No matter what," Zell repeated, wrapping his arms around Squall? "Even if I love you and you don't feel the same way?"

Squall smiled, "even if that; but what if I do . . . "

"Do." Zell pulled away, interrupting Squall. He saw Squall's face and his mouth dropped open. Squall had the most adoring, loving look on his usually stoic face.

Squall nodded, "Zell the cards were from me. Childish I guess; we're not in third grade anymore, but I very well couldn't tell you. I mean, I had no idea you felt the same way. I just wanted you to know that out there someone really cared for you."

"They really made me feel special," Zell said, giving Squall a tight hug.

"Yes, I wanted you to know just how special you were."

Zell blushed, pulling away from Squall. "Thanks Squall."

"You're welcome. Zell?"

"Yes?"

Squall took Zell's ringed hand in his. "I love you. I've wanted to say that forever."

Zell's eyes filled with tears at finally hearing those three precious words spoken out loud. "I love you too, Squall."

Both boys looked at each other, lost in each others eyes. Slowly by the force of gravity, it seemed, the boys were pushed together in a sweet first kiss. The feel of another's lips on theirs was amazing. Neither would probably be able to begin to explain how it felt. Or what it started to do to the rest of their bodies.

When they needed air, they pulled apart with an audible pop.

Zell blushed, "does this mean . . . "

"Only if you want it to."

"I DO! I can't stand to be apart from you. Don't ever make me," Zell pleaded, his eyes wide.

"I'd never even think of it," Squall said, pulling Zell close to his body. "Be mine, forever?"

"Yes! Oh yes, I will."

It was nearing the end of the day. The end of Zell's birthday. Zell had almost forgot that most of his friends had forgotten. He was too wrapped up . . . well in Squall's arms. They were cuddling on the couch. It felt quite natural. The best feeling in the world.

_Ring!_

Zell groaned, tightening his arms around Squall. "Make it go away."

Squall laughed, untangling himself from Zell. "It might be important." Squall leaned down, kissing Zell fully on the mouth. "I won't be long."

"Better not," Zell said, licking his lips.

Squall blushed. Zell had to go and lick his lips. It was so sexy; Zell probably didn't even relies.

Still blushing, Squall walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Oh, Squall," Selphie's voice came over the line.

"Yes."

"Is Zell around?"

Squall blushed. Zell sure was around. "Uh, yes he is."

"Good, can you PLEASE bring him over to the quad?"

"Why?"

"JUST BRING HIM," Squall could hear someone in the background yell.

"Who was that? Hey, I'm on speaker phone, aren't I?"

Selphie giggled, "yes you are. Squall please, please can you bring him?"

"Just do it," someone else yelled.

Squall sighed. Great a whole night alone with Zell ruined. "Okay, but tell me why."

Selphie sighed, "it's a secret."

"Fine. Girls," he muttered.

"Hey," at least five voices shouted.

"We'll be there," Squall said, hanging up.

"Be there; be there where?" Zell asked, overhearing Squall.

"Oh, Selphie wants us to come over to the Quad; probably wants us to volunteer for something . . . again."

Zell laughed, jumping up from the couch. "We'll lets go," Zell said, "best not keep her waiting." 

Zell and Squall entered the Quad, surprised that all the lights were out.

"Did Garden just have a power failure?" Zell questioned, blinking his eyes, trying to see through the darkness.

"Even if it did, the generator would of picked up," Squall muttered. But no, the soft blue lights that came on when the power went off, were not on.

"Oh, then what in the world is going on?"

"SURPRISE!"

Both boys jumped when the lights switched on, and a lot of people jumped out at them, waving noise makers.

Zell looked around his mouth hanging open, "wha . . . " he started to mutter.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZELL," Selphie said, running up to the blond, glomping him hard.

"I'll let her do that, just this once, since it is your birthday," Irvine said, patting Zell on the back, "happy birthday."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY," everyone in the room yelled.

Quistis walked up to the group, "it was Selphie's idea. Happy Birthday, Zell."

Zell let go of Selphie and was soon engulfed in another hug; this time Quistis.

"Thanks," Zell cried, his eyes misting. "Thanks so much."

"Sorry we didn't do anything for you earlier," Selphie said, looking sheepish, "we thought it was February."

"We didn't turn the page on the calendar," Quistis explained. "Selphie only realized what day it was from watching the news. She then had a fit."

"I was so mad at myself. I was really worried that you'd hate us. I'm so sorry, Zell."

Zell smiled, "I could never hate you; sure I was sad, I really did think that everyone forgot."

"Hey, hey," Squall protested, "I remembered."

Zell blushed, "yeah he did."

"Oh," Selphie cooed, "did you get him a present?"

Zell blushed, looking down at his hand. If they saw the ring and knew it was from Squall, they would surly be smart enough to put two and two together.

Squall nodded, "I did; show them."

Zell gulped, holding out his hand.

Selphie gasped, clapping her hands together. Quistis grinned and Irvine smirked, slapping Squall on the back.

"Bout time," Selphie muttered.

"I agree," Quistis and Irvine said together.

Squall and Zell blushed. Seemed their friends knew more then they thought.

Selphie grabbed both Squall and Zell into a hug, "I'm so happy for you."

"So are we," Quistis added. Irvine nodded.

"Thanks," Zell and Squall said together.

Selphie pulled away from the boys, "so have you had a good birthday, Zell?"

Zell looked at Squall, a far off dreamy look on his face, "the best one, ever."

THE END!

I hope everyone liked this little one shot birthday fic. Jennie I really hope you liked it, as I wrote it with you in mind. Thanks again for that wonderful Kingdom Hearts pic of Sora and Riku.

Please Review! 


End file.
